


First Date

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, overprotective!rin, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: Momotarou asks Gou/Kou on a date and Rin makes a plan to spy on them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes ._.  
> The character might be a little (or a lot) OOC, just warning you.  
> Rin is also super protective of Gou in this.

"How about this one?" Gou said as she held up a swimsuit to show to Rin. It was black and red plaid.  
"Hm, sure." He answered and took it to put it with the rest of the ones he was gonna try on. He was currently out with his sister for a brother/sister day since he didn't get to see her very often, and he wanted to get a new swimsuit cause his old one was wearing out.  
"Why don't you try them on now?" Gou urged him and got her camera ready.  
Rin looked at his pile he was holding "Ok then, I guess I'll go do that." he replied and went into the dressing room. Once he finished trying on the first one, he came to ask Gou how it looked and I bright camera flash almost blinded him. Rin ignored it and asked, "How does it look?"  
"Perfect!" Gou replied and took another picture. Somehow, there were sparkles floating around her and Rin swore that he saw them. After Rin tried on the rest of them he decided to put a couple aside and went with Gou to look for more. They decided to split up so it would be quicker and they could move to the next activity on their plan.

While Gou was looking through rows and rows of swimsuits she heard a familiar voice call her.  
"Gou-saaaaaan!" she turned around to see none other than Mikoshiba Momotarou himself.  
"Momotarou-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.  
"I came here cause I heard Rin-senpai was going on a day out with you, so I came to visit you!" he replied cheerfully.  
"Oh ok. So did you need something?" she asked.  
"I came here to ask you on a date!" he replied and blushed slightly.  
"A date? Why?"  
"Well, cause I like you of course!"  
"Oh ok. Sure, I'll go on a date with you!" she replied. "But maybe not today cause I'm busy with my brother today since I don't get to see him much."  
Momotarou was shocked at the fact that she said yes and teared up. "Of course I understand. How about Saturday?" he asked as he got himself together.  
"Hmm, sure. Saturday is ok with me." Gou replied. "Then, it's a date!" she smiled "I'll see you then!"  
"Okay!" Momo replied and ran off, back to his school to brag about it to his friends.

When Gou met up with Rin, he continued to try on the swimsuits that they picked out. He ended up getting one that's identical to his old one.  
As Rin and Gou continued through their day, Gou decided to tell her brother about her date.  
"Hey, onii-chan?" she asked.  
"What is it?" Rin replied.  
"I'm kinda going on a date this Saturday." she told him.  
"WHAT?! WITH WHO?!"  
"Momotarou-kun." she answered.  
"Are you crazy?! He's gonna be all over you!"  
"Don't worry I won't let him do that." she replied as she tried to calm her brother down.  
"Urgh, fine. But if I find out that he laid a finger on you, I'm gonna snap his neck." Rin threatened.  
"Okay, okay. Now please calm down. People are staring." she urged.  
"Whatever..." he replied. He was already planning on how he was gonna spy on them.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Before long, the day of the date came and Gou was getting ready for it. She laid out her clothes she was gonna wear.  
Her and Momotarou decided that it was going to be a casual date, nothing fancy.  
Once she was ready, she sat in her room planning a training regimen for the week for her swimming club to pass time until Momo arrived to pick her up.

Meanwhile, Rin was gathering everyone at the entrance of his school for his 'mission'. So far Sousuke, Nagisa, and Rei were there. they were waiting on Makoto aand Haru to come.  
"What the hell is taking so long?" Rin grumbled.  
"Something must have come up." Rei replied.  
"We're here!" They heard Makoto yell to them while dragging Haru with him.  
"What took so long?!" Rin asked.  
"Haru was taking a bath, again." Makoto answered, breathless.  
"That's our Haru-chan!" Nagisa spoke up.  
"Whatever. Momotaraou already left to pick up Gou so let's get going." Rin commanded and they all made their way to Rin's house. They all had disguises of course, wouldn't want to get caought now would they?

When Momotarou got to the Matsuoka residence, he attempted to ring the door bell but missed because his hand was shaking so much. When he finally rang it, he heard a faint "Coming!" on the other side of the door and a few seconds later, Gou opened the door and greeted him.  
"Hello, Momotarou-kun!" she greeted cheerfully.  
"H-Hi, Gou-san!" he replied nervously.  
"Shall we go?" she asked as she came out and closed the door.  
"A-ah yeah! Let's go!" he replied.  
First on Momotarou's list was to go to a cafe, so he lead her there. Once they got a seat, they started a conversation.

A few tables away, sat the six boys that were spying on them.  
"Why are we doing this again?" Rei asked.  
"Because I don't want those filthy paws to get anywhere near Gou." Rin replied.  
"I understand, Rin-chan! I always spy on my sister when she goes on dates." Nagisa admitted.  
"Always?" Rei asked, not really sure how to feel about that.  
"Yes. Always." Nagisa answered.  
"Everyone shut up and keep an eye on them." Rin demanded.

"So what would you like to have?" Momo asked.  
"I think I'll just stick with some tea for now." she replied.  
"Are you sure you don't want anything else?"  
"I'm sure." she replied.  
"Okay, if you say so."  
"What are you going to get?" she asked.  
"I think I'll stick with tea as well." he answered.  
"Okay!"  
Once they were finished there he took her to the a small fair that was in town. They decided they'd take pictures in the photo booth. After that they spent the day riding the rollercoasters and other rides. 

On the other hand, our boys where having a hard time keeping up with them so the split up into pairs. Rin with Sousuke, Nagisa with Rei, and Haru with Makoto. Eventually, Momotarou and Gou decided to go on the ferris wheel, once they got on, the boys met up in the line and ended up getting on as well. Luckily on different carts.

When Momotarou and Gou got to the top, it seemed as though the wheel stopped.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Momo asked. It was already dark by the time the got on so the town looked really pretty when it's all lit up.  
"Yes, it really is." Gou replied while looking out the window. Even though she didn't look like it, she was really nervious through the whole day.  
"...You know who else is beautiful?"  
Gou turned toward him "Who?" she asked.  
"...You." he replied and his whole face went red.  
Gou's face also went as red as a tomato. "Th-Thank you." she replied and looked down, playing with her fingers.  
"H-Hey can you look at me?" Momo asked.  
Gou looked up and before she knew it his lips were on her's. She was shocked for a couple seconds but kissed back as soon as she returned out of her shock.  
Momotarou pulled away "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her.  
"Of course!" she replied, cheerfully.  
In the backround you could see Rin falling to his knees dramatically and yelling "Noooooooooo!!"

That night Gou called up Rin to tell him about her date and her new boyfriend. When Sousuke walked in the room that night, he found Rin rolled up in a ball under his blanket, sulking.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I went there, the stars look beautiful tonight thing lol. Thank you for reading! I can't believe you made it through my torture.


End file.
